A New Horizon
by WhoTower
Summary: Spyro won. He beat Malefor and was finally able to enjoy the peace he deserved. He, however, did not expect to be trapped in some strange place with someone of the same likeness.
1. Prologue: A Pitiless Fate

**Author's Note: I felt the need to remake this part. I'm going to have some mistakes pass my editing and if you see some, then please tell me.**

Chapter 1: So it Begins

A purple dragon floated through an empty white space. His eyes fluttered open and he gasped. He somehow got on his feet and thought about the last thing he remembered. He and Cynder defeated the dark master and then... blank. The rest was just foggy.

Hours had passed since he started walking but for some odd reason, he felt a drive to keep going. There was a click sound and he froze in his spot. It was a rectangle with a golden knob. Out of the it came a purple dragon whose eyes were wide.

They were the same but yet not. The noticeable difference was that he had bigger wings, allowing him to fly, and the other had smaller wings, which only allowed him to glide.

They both stood frozen in place and held their gaze, waiting for one to move first. After what seemed like an eternity, the dragon with the bigger wings spoke first, "W-who are you?"

The purple dragon with the smaller wings eased his tense posture and smirked, "Spyro, hero of the dragon realms."

The other dragon took a step back and stuttered, "B-but that's my name."

"Huh..." The one with the smaller wings whispered to himself, "Same name. Similar looks. Figures."

He eyed the other dragon up close, "Hmm, How about... Legend?"

'Legend' tilted his head, "Legend? Why legend?"

"Meh, I don't know." Spyro said, shrugging his shoulders, "Probably the scars. Makes you seem like a 'Legend'."

Legend ignored his snickering and said, "Then what will I call you?"

"Origin, short for original. Since I've been here before you." Origin explained.

Legend nodded, that seemed to make sense. His stomach started rumbling and he avoided Origin's gaze. A strange new world and the first thing he thinks about is eating. He turned to Origin, expecting him to look at him like a weirdo, but instead Origin grins at him.

"Hungry huh?"

All Legend could do was nod. Origin unlocked the door behind him and motioned Legend to follow.

Legend didn't move, this could easily be a trap made by Malefor's dark magic. What if this place was actually a trap? A way to make him lower his guard and attack when he least expected.

"C'mon!"

Legend snapped out of his thoughts and saw Origin tapping his claws on the floor, "What are you waiting for! Aren't you starving?"

Legend shook the thoughts of this being a trap out of his head. If it was a trap, then it would be the worst trap put together, "Sorry, just thinking."

"Don't apologize, it's fine."

"Sorry-"

"Again, stop apologizing." Origin interrupted, making Legend's face flush red.

Origin lead him through a door and they were found in a hall full of doors. Everything was gray and the corridor kept on going on and on. Before he could ask what this strange place was, Origin opened one of the steel door.

Legend followed him and saw empty steel tables across the room . Stools with red cushions were placed alongside them and a long table that had assortments of different food that he has not seen before.

Origin grabbed a tray from one of the tables and Legend eyed his claws closely, "Umm, you're creeping me out."

"Your claws."

Origin looked at his right claw holding the tray, "Yeah, what about them?"

"How are you holding stuff?"

"Oh!" Origin's eyes widened in realization, "see this," he bent one of his fore fingers, "I'm double jointed."

Legend tilted this head but saw him standing, "Then how about standing?"

"Don't know how to explain that one." Origin looked down at his legs, "I guess we happen to grow into bipedal dragons when we grow?"

Origin waved his claws in a dismissive manner, "Okay, I don't know. But what I do know it works and that's good enough for me."

Even though Legend wanted to ask more, he held back because he didn't want to get a headache. He sat on one of the chairs. It had a rough texture but it was much more comfortable than grass. He watched Origin pick up a tray and selected a few vegetables.

Origin turned to him, "What do you eat?"

"Meat." Legend said, Origin shifted a little. Legend saw this and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Origin shouted. Legend sent him a strange look and Origin said, "Sorry I umm- meant no problem!"

While Origin gathered the rest of the food, Legend was left alone to think. This place was completely foreign to him and yet he decides to trust this random dragon. Malefor could've easily tricked him into thinking he beat him and sent him here as a form imprisonment. Or he was just bring paranoid.

The sound of metal clinking interrupted his thoughts. He looked down and noticed a variety of cooked meat in front of him and he narrowed his eyes at Origin.

Origin raised the arch of his right eye and said, "Problem?"

"Is this edible?" Legend asked, he had to take a calm approach.

"Well, I wouldn't eat it." Origin said and Legend pushed the food away, "No! I mean, ugh, look."

Origin gestured towards his food, "I'm a vegetarian."

"A vegewhat?"

"A vegetarian." Origin repeated, "It means I prefer vegetables over meat."

"Why? Wouldn't you eat whatever you got?" Legend asked and Origin avoided his gaze.

"It's..." Origin let out a huge breath, "Complicated. Alright?"

Legend wanted to ask more but froze when he saw Origin's frown. He refrained from being rude and decided to just eat instead.

He took a big bite and he formed a huge smile. The meat was juicy and had certain sweetness to it. He tore his attention away from his food and watched Origin eat the vegetables. He had never seen a dragon taking a liking to them. To be frank, he had never seen any other dragons than Cynder

They both finished their food and left the trays on the table. Origin turned to Legend and said, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine, why?" Legend said, confused by what he said.

"Just..." Origin said with a frown, "I know it must be hard. To suddenly be in a new place without any warning."

"Heh," Legend chuckled a bit, "It's more common than you think."

"Yeah..." Origin said, continuing the walk.

They entered the corridor and Origin let out a huge grin, "C'mon!"

Before Legend could ask, Origin sprinted to a random door and entered it. Legend sighed, this could be another wacky idea but he was his only guide. He followed him through the open door and saw Origin smiling at him.

"Um..." Legend shifted his head around, "Why are we here?"

"Trust me. This place is more than meets the eye." Origin grinned.

"What?"

"Ehh, heard an elder tell me that. Guess it was right for this situation," Origin shrugged his shoulders, "Just imagine any place you like."

That didn't make any sense but Legend did so anyways. He imagined the temple before it was cast into destruction. He kept on thinking it but nothing happened.

"Is something supposed to happen?"

Origin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it sometimes takes awhile."

Legend opened his mouth but the world shook around him. He turned to the door and saw that it disappeared. He turned back and saw Origin was gone too. The world shook harder and he fell to the floor. He clutched his eyes shut, waiting for his inevitable doom.

The world stopped trembling and he felt a stone underneath his paws. A breeze hit his face and he opened his eyes. He turned around and his mouth fell right open. Right in front of him settled the dragon temple.


	2. Chapter 1: The Temple

Chapter 1: The Temple

Legend slowly walked into the temple and noticed a couple of familiar things. There were doors with multiple symbols representing fire, ice, lightning, and ground. He also noticed the entrance to the training dogo. Before he could examine any further, he heard a voice from within the dojo.

"Nice place you've got here!"

Legend entered the dragon dojo and found Origin sitting on the statue's head. The statue looked like Malefor, before he was corrupted. Origin was grinning at him and laid back on the head.

"How did we get here!" Legend asked and noticed that the other dragon's smirk turned into a frown for half a second. Origin climbed down the statue and said, "You see, this was all made from your mind."

"My mind?" Legend asked.

Origin nodded and said, "Why don't yo-"

"I'm not in the temple," Legend said, his breath becoming a bit heavy, "Right?"

Origin froze when he heard that. He turned his head towards Legend and could see the sadness flowing from his eyes. He let out a pain staking sigh and gave a short nod. Legend's eyes started to become misty and left the temple quickly. Origin watched him go without saying a word.

He exited the temple and was once again on the concrete path that lead to the temple. The glistening stars spread across the night, seemingly mocking his misery. He clenched his eyes and a few tears fell from his face. Memories flashed within his mind.

He remembered Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador. The guardians who taught him how to fight and cared for him. His mind drifted off to Sparx who, despite being cowardly, was there from the beginning and Hunter who helped him and Cynder defeat Malefor.

He let out a slight sob as he thought of Cynder. She was the one who helped him through battles, creating a unique connection between them. He wondered what Cynder would do if she was in his position. She would probably stop moping around and be trying her hardest to find him.

After thinking for a few moments, he picked himself up with newfound determination. He walked towards the temple with a couple of questions to ask Origin. He was about to open the door but before he did, the sound of talking emerged from the other side. Slowly opening the door, his eyes widened in surprise.

Two shadow apes were surrounding Origin, both having what seem like fierce grins planted on their muzzle. They slowly approached Origin and said, "Purple one. Come with us."

Origin let out an over exaggerated a gasp and said, "Me. Purple? Why the insanity of colors."

The two apes growled, no longer wanting to talk, and ran towards him. Origin jumped out of the way and spewed a bit of fire, sending them tumbling back, They both shook it off, much to his surprise, and dived back at him.

He swiftly dodged and stood up across the floor. His claws formed a circle, emanating a blue aura. Energy started manifesting into the circle, creating a blue sphere substance. The two apes looked shocked and tried to run away. They couldn't get far and the aura consumed their bodies

Hearing the door creak open, Origin did a quick turn and started charging another attack.

"Wait!" Legend yelled, causing Origin to fall back on all fours, "I noticed how you handled those two apes."

"You saw that huh?" Origin asked and Legend nodded. He took a deep breath and said, "Mind showing me around?"

Legend shook his head, and said, "How did you do that Blue thing?"

"You mean aura?" Origin asked, causing the other dragon to nod hesitantly, "It's what flows through your body."

"I have aura?" Legend asked.

"Everyone does," Origin said and took a look around. He turned to Legend and said, "Is there anything besides the training dojo."

Legend nodded and beckoned Origin over. They both walked through the temple and entered the Pool of Visions. The water seemed crystal clear and had a strange feeling about it. Origin stepped forward and looked deep into it.

"What is this?" Origin said, trying to dip his claw in the water.

Legend quickly pulled him away and said, "Don't touch that"

"Why not?"

"This is sacred water." Legend growled, "I- just need to remember how to activate it."

Legend tried to remember the first time to use the pool. The dragon elders stood around the pool and beckoned him to see into it.

His eyes grew wide and turned to Origin, "I figured it out! Just think about what you want to see."

They both looked at it, hoping to show them a vision. Suddenly, Origin growled splashing the water. Legend jumped back in fright and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"Nothing," Origin said, "Let's go to the training grounds."

Legend wanted to say something but decided against it, noticing the Origin was glaring at the pool.

Both of them exited the pool of visions and traveled to the training grounds.

"Hey Origin," Legend said, "Where did those apes come from?"

"Glitches." Origin said, causing the other dragon to tilt his head. He saw the look and said, "It's when a program gets iffy."

Legend still looked confused and Origin sighed, "Okay, how about... a malfunction. Just picture a machine having some screws loose."

Legend turned to him and said, "Should we be worried about that?"

"Nah," Origin said, shrugging it off like normal, "They've been around for a long time so don't worry about it."

Before Legend could ask some more, they arrived at their destination and found that multiple dummies spawned. Origin sent Legend a look and he shrugged.

Legend got into a stance and said, "I'm going to train for a bit. You can explore the temple however you want."

"Nah, I'm going to stay for awhile." Origin said, taking a seat.

Legend began doing a variety of different moves. He even flicked one of them in the sky and started slashing like mad.

Origin yawned and his eyes drifted to the right. He spotted a shadowy figure, running across the temple's hall.

He ran towards Legend and whispered quickly, "We have to go now."

Legend tilted his head but wasn't able to ask because Origin was already running to the exit. He growled and took chase after him. These secrets are becoming too much for him.


	3. Chapter 2: New Dragons in Town

Chapter 2: New Dragons in Town

The sound of footsteps were heard around the temple. The sound came from Origin who was frantically searching around the temple for an exit. After countless tries, he found a door with a bright light. He quickly began heading towards it but before he got close, Legend flew in front of him.

Origin growled and tried moving Legend towards the door but he refused to budge. This lasted for several minutes until Origin fell down from exhaustion.

Origin gave a loud huff and said, "Why... are you so heavy?"

"Lots of training."

Origin shook his head in disbelief and said, "Training? Are you sure? Beca-"

"Tra-ining" Legend stressed out and Origin tightly shut his mouth.

Suddenly, Origin felt a shiver up. He got back on his feet and his muscles began to tense. Legend raised the right arch of his eye.

"What are you doing?" Legend asked.

Origin ignored him and whispered, "Quiet. Let's go before he knows."

"Heh," A voice said, interrupting Origin, "Know what?"

As soon as that voice spoke, sound of footsteps were heard and a shadowy figure appeared at the end of the hall. As he got closer and closer, Legend could make out some features.

The figure's light blue scales reflected from the morning light and his cyan spines complimented it perfectly. He had two white curved horns which were similar to a ram. The most noticeable feature for Legend was his gray eyes.

Origin was glaring angrily at the stranger but the stranger seemed to be ignoring it

The blue dragon looked around and said, "I haven't seen this place before."

"Cause it's not mine." Origin said and pointed towards Legend, "Its his."

There was a brief pause of silence and the blue dragon said, "Are you two twins?"

"Wouldn't that be a nightmare." Origin said with smirk of amusement and Cole gave a slight snicker, "Anyways, meet Legend. Legend meet Cole"

"Legend huh? Some sort of prophecy?" Cole grinned at Legend, not noticing or not caring about the quick look shock on his face, "Nice to meet ya Legend."

"Likewise." Legend said.

Origin turned to Cole and said, "Why are you here?"

"I... wanted to apologize." Cole said, frowning slightly, "You know... for earlier."

Origin growled, "After what you did? How could you possibly apologize?"

"I have an idea. How abou-"

"No." Origin said, interrupting him.

"Or ho-"

"No."

The rest of the conversation eventually blurred out for Legend. He was too busy trying figure out who Cole was and where he came from. This dragon seemingly came out of nowhere and Origin never mentioned his name once. Although he didn't listen that much into the conversation, he noticed that Cole had a calm demeanor despite Origin's angry expression.

"It's a toaster!" Origin yelled, shocking Legend out of his thoughts, "Of course it wasn't used for that!"

"Blame Alexa and Charles. They came up with the idea." Cole said and Origin rolled his eyes. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud cough coming from a very confused Legend.

Legend saw that he had both their attention and said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Doesn't matter." Origin said, trying to wave off any concerns, "Now what did you want?"

"I was going to ask how Cole got here," Legend said and saw that Origin was shaking his head in a way of saying 'no', "But that doesn't seem like a good idea. How about those two dragons you were talking about before?"

"You mean Alexa and Charles?" Cole said and Legend nodded, "Do you want to meet them?"

"Yeah,." Legend said with a smile, "It would be great to meet other dragons."

Cole lead the two other dragons outside and continued down the path. Legend sighed as he watched the temple get smaller and smaller from sight. They arrived at the end of the path where a grey door was shown.

Legend's eyes quickly switched between the temple and the door.

"Hey," Cole said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Worried about something?"

Legend sighed and said, "I... might never see this place again."

"You sure? What do you know about this place anyways?" Cole asked.

Legend seemed shocked and said, "It's where I learned how to use the elements! It's like a home to me and-"

"No, no." Cole said, interrupting Legend, "I didn't mean about the temple. I meant when you first got here."

Legend was about to ask what he meant but a memory flashed within his head. His eyes grew wide with realization and said, "It's all in my head?"

"See? Come back any time for no charge. " Cole said with a small smile, "C'mon, Origin is probably waiting for us."

They both entered the door and Legend took a step back in shock. He was in the same corridor of doors when he first arrived.

"Remember this place, Legend?" Origin said and Legend nodded.

"So you know the Dooridor?" Cole said.

Origin let out a loud sigh and said, "Can we please not call it that?"

"Wait," Legend said, cutting into the conversation, "This place is called the Dooridor? Why?"

"Charles named it." Origin said, with a slight shake of his head, "It's because of all the doors."

Legend smiled a bit, "That's ridiculous."

"You get used to it." Cole said and beckoned the two to follow him.

All three of them went down the narrow hallway and spotted a single door. It's different from all the rest because it actually had color. All the doors were a lackluster gray but this one was colored in all orange.

The three dragons went through the door and arrived at what seemed to be a training grounds. An orange dragoness sat against the wall and was breathing heavily.

She had dark orange scales and yellow eyes. Her green horns were curved backwards and she had white spines.

"Hey!" Said the orange dragoness, somehow regaining all her energy, "Daddy, who are they?"

A loud groan came from Origin and Legend tilted his head.

"Is she..." Legend said, "Talking to you?"

"She's just playing around." said Origin, rolling his eyes, "This is Alexa, a dreamweaver."

Before Legend could ask what that was, he got interrupted by Alexa, "So dad. Brought another training partner?"

"Training partner?" Legend asked.

"Don't ask." Origin said.

Alexa began taking a closer look at Legend and noticed a bit of scars, "Did you get in a fight?"

"I wish that was the case. You see, I've been fighting someone called the Dark Master. He had destroyed villages and temples. Similar to the one you guys saw before." Legend said, hinting towards Origin and Cole, "I've been fighting in this war for a long time and we prevailed but..." Legend paused, "Never expected to end up here."

Silence fell across the room. Alexa gave him a look of pity and Cole was just silent.

Origin patted him on the shoulder and said, "Sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it." Legend said with a fake smile. He hoped that would ease some tension in the room but it didn't, "Could be worse."

"I know this isn't the best time," Origin said, turning to Alexa, "But I need to talk with privately."

Alexa gave a slow nod and followed him out of the room.

Legend saw the Cole was sitting against the wall and was still completely silent. There was an awkward silence between them that could be sliced by a butter knife.

"Hey," Legend said, "I still haven't met Charles."

"Probably working in his lab again," Cole said, managing a small smile.

Cole left the room along with Legend. They arrived to an alchemy room. Ingredients hung on the wall, laid scattered around the floor, and sat on multiple tables. A green dragon was working on a stone table which had different sized beakers, wooden bowls, and utensils for cooking.

His scales were dark green and he had light green eyes. Other distinguishable features were his yellow horns and silver spines.

"Hi," Cole said, shocking Legend and the green dragon.

The green dragon nearly dropped his beaker but he caught it quickly. He turned towards the two dragons and said, "Cole! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry about that but I would like to introduce a new friend." He said, gesturing to Legend.

The green dragon's eyes grew wide and said, "Dad! Why didn't you tell me you're coming! I would've cleaned up a little and-"

"Woah, woah." Cole said, patting the green dragon on the shoulder, "He's not your dad. He's someone else."

The green dragon looked between Cole and Legend. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his mouth and said, "You didn't tell me that my dad had a twin brother! How did he find you?"

Legend looked at Cole for help but he was just quietly snickering. The green dragon kept rambling on and on about how his 'brother' was so great and how he was really skilled. It wasn't until Cole patted him on the back, did he stop.

"Kid, calm down." Cole said, trying to control his laughter, "He's not his brother."

"He's not?" The green dragon said, leaving Legend to take a breather, "Then who is he?"

"Charles, meet Legend. He's new around here." Cole said.

Legend kept a very close eye on Charles. Making sure he won't cause any more chaos.

Charles approached him with a blush and said, "Um, sorry sir. I just got very excited. You know, cause he's my father and all."

Legend was still cautious but managed a smile, "It's okay. I've been through worse."

"Want to show Legend some of your creations?" Cole said, pointing towards his alchemy set, "He might like it."

Charles quickly grabbed a bunch of tools and began pouring liquid together. These substances were unknown to Legend which made him quiet uneasy.

He turned to Cole and said, "Should I be worried?"

"He knows this stuff." Cole said, easing some worries of Legend, "It's better not to ask."

"Done!" Charles yelled.

Legend jumped a little and said, "That was fast."

"I've practiced." Charles said with a meek smile, "Wanna try?"

Legend was about to deny it but saw a hopeful smile on his face. He gave a faint smile and said, "Sure."

Charles poured his potion in a cup and handed it to him. He gave huge gulp and gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"That was pretty good." Legend said, "What does it do?"

Suddenly, Charles smile dropped and gained a nervous look. Legend saw it and said, "Why ar-"

Legend stopped and his eyes became slightly unfocused. Cole turned to Charles and said, "What did it do?"

"I, um, may have made a dreamy potion..."

Cole's eyes grew wide and said, "Why?"

"I was pressured! Don't worry. We just need him to stay here."

Cole gave a nervous chuckle and Charles said, "He's gone, isn't he?"

A loud sigh erupted from the room.


	4. Illusions, Delusions and Convolusions

Chapter 3: Illusions, Delusions, and Convolutions

Origin couldn't believe this was happening. He left for five minutes and something has gone wrong.

He burst through the door of the alchemy lab with Alexa. He saw that Charles was looking at him nervously and that Cole was putting away the phone, not affected by the slamming of the door. There was no way this was good news.

"Why did you call us?" Origin asked and did a quick survey of the room. He noticed something was off and said, "And where's Legend?"

Charles chuckled nervously, and said, "Well... how do I say this..."

"Gone." Cole said, cutting in. Charles flinched when he said that.

Origin gave a blank stare towards Cole and he just shrugged. He couldn't believe this and said, "Any idea where he is?"

"We don't know." Cole said while Charles was trembling behind one of the tables, "He also drank a dreamy potion too. So that's a thing."

Origin felt like he had been dumped in cold water and said, "Why would you give him that?"

"It was in the heat of a moment!" Charles yelled from behind the counter.

Origin knew there was no point arguing and said, "We need the cure. Charles?"

"On it!" Charles said, quickly heading for his station.

Origin watched as Charles headed for his station. He hated that he had to put stress on Charles but he needed the potion quickly. Legend could be causing havoc at this very moment.

He turned to the other two dragons and said, "We are going to search around."

Cole tried to sneakily get away but Alexa grabbed him. Cole did a playful huff at her but she just rolled her eyes, dragging him along. The three of them left the alchemy lab and began searching.

Origin entered the training room first. He knew that the training room was the center of the whole place and had doors leading everywhere. If he should go anywhere to search, it's here.

He sat on the many benches, waiting for the others if they had any news. All he did was leave Legend for five minutes and this is what happens. He knew he should've kept a closer eye on him.

"Hey!" Alexa called, interrupting his thoughts, "We found him!"

Origin managed a grin but it immediately fell when he saw her frowning. He also noticed that Legend wasn't beside her and said, "Where is he?"

"We... couldn't bring him." Alexa said, "You should see for yourself."

Origin saw her disappear into one of the doors. It couldn't be that bad. He saw which door she entered and realized it was the coal mine door. Yellow tape was scattered across the floor, viciously torn apart.

He entered the door and felt the shiver of the underground cave. His eyes finally landed on Legend and he tried to suppress a snicker. Legend was there but he was hugging a block. Alexa seemed at a loss for words but Cole couldn't seem to care less.

"Are you okay?" Alexa asked.

Legend made a huge goofy smile and said, "Of course! I found Cynder!"

"Cynder?" Origin asked. He never heard that name before.

Legend nodded excitedly, "She's my best friend!"

"How did you two meet?" Alexa said, taking a different angle. Despite her calm exterior, Origin can already tell she was really uncomfortable.

"She almost killed me at first but she turned really nice!" Legend said, still wearing his goofy smile, and Origin felt like 'nice' was a bit of a subjective term, "Before she was a big black scary dragon but she turned small and nice."

That was the strangest thing Origin ever heard but before he could say anything, the door to the mine slammed open. He turned around and saw Charles holding a blood red potion.

"Okay, I got the potion and- Why is Legend hugging a cinder block?"

"Oh! You met each other! Why didn't you tell me!" Legend yelled at the cinder block, "But it's fine cause we are best friends!"

Legend resumed hugging the rock and Charles took a step back. Origin sighed and said, " Just give him the potion."

Charles cautiously gave Legend the potion but he slapped it away. The potion almost fell but Charles caught it. He tried to make sure none of the liquid fell. There was a collective sighs of relief when none of it spilled.

Alexa glared at Legend and said, "Why would you do that!".

"Because I don't like yucky stuff and that looked yucky." Legend said, pouting his face in a childlike manner.

"But, It'll make you feel better." Cole said, trying to convince him but he just stuck out his tongue in response.

Legend swiftly picked up the cinder block and ran to the exit, somehow managing to shove everyone out of the way. All four of them were stunned by the sudden action but immediately shook it off. They chased him all the way down to the Dooridor.

"Great." Alexa said, watching Legend entered one of the doors, "We lost him."

Cole gave her a blank stare and said, "We could you know. Follow him?"

"But who knows what lies ahead. This place is based off memory and the potion could've messed that up too." Alexa explained.

The two of them began arguing but Origin tuned it out. He remembered how Legend was talking about this Cynder character. How she almost killed him but he still thought of her as nice. This made him more curious, it could be because of the dreamy potion or something else. The only way to find out was to ask him.

He took a deep breath and approached the door. The two dragons saw him walk by and stopped arguing with each other. He put his claw on the knob and turned back to see the other dragons. Charles gave him a reassuring smile but Alexa seemed concerned. He tried to smile confidently but knew deep down he was scared at what he might see.

He turned the knob and a white bright light covered the three dragons.

It felt like hours since Origin opened the door and a bright light consumed them all. Origin opened his eyes but flinched a bit at the bright light. When he got back on his four claws, he saw Charles lying down on the patch of dirt and quickly went to him.

"Charles, get up." Origin said. He heard Charles yawn and sighed, "Thank goodness."

Origin let him lie down for a bit and noticed that he was in a forest. It was illuminated by glowing rocks coming from the ground. These rocks were either blood red, light green, or sea blue. The most important thing was that Cole and Alexa are missing.

"D-dad." Charles said, standing up, "Where are we?"

Origin snapped out of his thoughts and said, "A random forest. Not important, we have to find Cole and Alexa."

Charles nodded but almost fell down. Origin tried to catch him but he raised a claw, "I'm fine. Let's- go."

Origin watched as Charles went passed him, trying his best to stand. Just by his slacked movements, Origin could tell he was tired. As much as he wanted to help him, Charles always wanted to do things on his own for reasons he didn't want to share. Origin knew there was no other option and followed him.

They didn't get far though as a sudden spear was launched in front of them. Origin reacted first and pulled Charles behind him.

He growled, "Who did that!"

There wasn't a direct response but Origin could hear whispers. He barely made out some of them, "A purple dragon?" "So rare." "Call the chief.".

The last one caught his interest immediately and said, "Chief?"

He saw bushes shuffle a bit and an orange creature appeared. It looked too similar to the Hunter of his world but something was off. He also felt this cheetah had a stern aura around him and he seemed ready to attack at any moment. At the sight, Origin took a more protective stance over Charles.

"What are you doing here, dragon?" The chief said.

Origin didn't appreciate his tone but knew he was outnumbered. He took a deep breath and asked, "Who are you?"

The orange cheetah growled and said, "You first, dragon."

Origin was getting tired of this 'dragon' shtick and said, "My name isn't 'dragon'. It's Origin"

"Hmmph, what a strange name. Call me Prowlus." The chief said.

Origin held back on the easy comeback. He wasn't sure if the chief knew the irony or was testing him. He decided to go with the former because it made him feel better.

"Um, Sir?" Charles said, coming out from his hiding place, "Why are you so tense?"

Origin had a mischievous smirk and opened his mouth. But Prowlus beat him to it, "We're at war."

Origin's eyes widened, that was not what he was expecting, "With who?"

"The apes." Prowlus said, spitting the words apes similarly like dragons but somehow worse, "They are feral and a danger to my people."

"Sorry but we can't-" Origin started but was cut mid sentence.

"If we help defeat the apes, will you help find my friends?" Charles asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"And what use would you be?." Prowlus said, staring him down.

"Well, I could make potions and my dad is good at dragon kata."

Prowlus crossed him arms and asked, "Dragon kata?"

"It's a fighting style developed by dragons of old. Interested?"

Prowlus tapped his chin and said, "We'll think about it.".

While Prowlus was busy talking to the other cheetahs, Origin pulled Charles close and whispered, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, our friends are missing and they are our best shot!" Charles said, wearing a confident smile, "Besides, it's a win-win for everybody. We beat the evil apes and get our friends back."

Origin wanted to say how war wasn't that simple. He had seen quite enough races fight against each other to say that both sides could be fighting for different reasons. But when he saw Charles innocent smile, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The only solution was to try to keep Charles away from the fighting as long as he can.

Prowlus returned moments later and said, "We'll find your friends. But only if you help us defeat the apes."

Origin remained silent but Charles said, "Deal!"

Two other cheetahs appeared and lead the two dragons toward this camp. Origin hoped something won't go wrong.

Hoped.


	5. Newfound Discovery

Chapter 4: Newfound Discovery

Origin and Charles entered the village

The village was quite small with eight houses which was quite strange because of the mass amount of cheetahs that were around. After awhile, they arrived at the chief's house and two cheetahs stood guard at the door.

They passed the guards and the first thing Origin noticed was the variety of weapons on the wall. There were maces, axes, bows, and spears. He glanced at Charles and noticed his quivering form.

"It's going to be alright." Origin whispered to Charles, "Why don't you play with the guards?"

Charles nodded and went to the cheetah's guarding the door. One of them glared at Origin but he just laughed. Prowlus beckoned him to a table in the middle of the room. A map showed cheetah camps, mountains, forests, and rivers all over avalar.

"Here," Prowlus said, pointing at a forest near the camp, "Twilight forest is where their camp is set up. We need you to get rid of them."

"Sounds easy." Origin said, twirling a knife in his claw, "When do you want us to do it?"

Prowlus stared at his claw, "How are you doing that?"

"Pssh, don't worry." Origin waved a claw in a nonchalant manner and still played with the knife on the other one, "I'll be careful."

"No, how are you holding it?"

Origin grinned, "Heh, surprised me too. I tried picking up something with my claws and that's when I realized," He bent his claws in front of Prowlus, "I'm double jointed."

"Hmm." Prowlus said, putting a paw under his mouth, "That could be useful... Have you ever worn armor before."

"Does a jetpack count?" Origin asked and Prowlus shook his head, "Then, no."

"Follow me." Prowlus said, leading Origin to the training grounds.

Origin saw that there was four target signs and three training dummies. The dummies had multiple gashes all over them and the four target signs have multiple arrows sticking out of the middle. It made him feel a slight discomfort but he didn't show it.

Prowlus brought out a golden chest piece and handed it to Origin.

Origin put his claws around it and noted that it felt smooth. There was barely any cuts on it and it didn't seemed have any rust at all. It was weird to see armor made for dragons, especially made for his structure.

He turned to Prowlus, "Where did you find this?"

"Some hidden treasure is what my men told me." Prowlus frowned, "They disobeyed direct orders and were punished accordingly."

Origin opened his mouth to ask but saw that Prowlus glaring at empty space. He decided against it and put on the armor instead.

The armor felt weird on him. Although it was hindering his mobility, he felt protected. He hadn't felt this way in since he had Sparx. Just the thought of the name made him sigh.

Prowlus noticed this and asked, "Is the armor that bad?"

Origin shook his head, "Nah. It's perfect actually."

"Great now-"

"Dad!" Origin turned his head and saw Charles calling him.

He glanced back to Prowlus but he was already gone. He probably returned to his base to discuss how they were going to use him or something.

"I did it!" Charles jumped up and down.

"Did what?"

"Well..." Charles said, bringing out an light blue potion, "This is going to help the cheetahs in the village."

"How?"

Charles spotted his armor, "Give me your armor and I'll show you."

Origin saw no harm in that and lifted off his armor. His eyes grew wide as the blue potion fixed every small scratch. He put his claws over it and felt no marks on it

Origin turned to Charles, "W-what? How?"

Charles puffed his chest out, "I collected some blue gems from the forest."

Origin was about to congratulate him but froze, "Wait. What did you say?"

I, um," Charles's smile went away and he started rubbing the back of his head, "Well..."

Origin just glared as Charles tried to make up an excuse. He couldn't believe that Charles would do something so reckless. Stupid even. But he understood how it felt to feel the thrill of adventure. To explore and see something new.

He frowned, "Just... don't do it again. Try to find someone to help you next time."

Charles nodded and Origin felt a big weight lift off his shoulders. That was the least he can get.

"Hey dragon!" Prowlus yelled from afar and Origin growled, "Come here!"

Origin looked back at Charles, "Just stay here."

Charles nodded and Origin went to see what Prowlus is complaining about. He saw Prowlus stand by the gate of the village.

He stepped closer and said, "What's the problem?"

"There's a something set up nearby. It's over..." Prowlus said, bringing out a map and pointed at the middle of the forest, "Here. We need you to investigate."

"Why not the other cheetahs?"

"Because I'm not risking my men over something so small."

"Glad to know I'm appreciated. " Origin snorted, "If they're apes?"

"Kill them on sight." Prowlus eyes hardened and left the premises.

Origin entered the forest the moment he left.

The forest was an odd place. It felt like he couldn't get four feet without getting attacked by another enemy. There wasn't much about this place because it was just all trees, vines, or bushes. He kept on going until he saw something glow.

The glow came from the ring. It emanated dark energy but Origin felt an odd desire to touch it. His mind was screaming at him that it was a trap but he just ignored it. He kept getting closer and closer and he picked it up.

He got a better look and noticed that it was purple. It had several weird markings that he didn't understand. He slid on the ring and the dark energy flowed through him. It felt nice, like it soothe away all his tension

He kept his eyes on the ring that he didn't notice a monster creeping on him. A sudden blow to the head and his body flung towards a tree.

That didn't knock him out but it still hurt. He slowly got up and scowled, "Who had the guts to do that!"

It was a monster but not the same as the other ones he fought. It had this weird mask that was glowing green and had a blue body covered with ancient tattoos. Although Origin took a confident stance, he felt a bit nervous.

Origin attacked first and hit it with a fire breath. The creature shook it off like it was nothing and slashed at him. Origin tried using aura but it shook it off. This monster was relentless. Hit after hit until Origin was hit against another tree. He coughed a little blood and dodged another attack.

The attack hit the tree and made it fall on the monster. Origin smirked as a little blood leaked from his muzzle, "Not so tough now!"

He instantly regretted those words. The tree rolled to the side, revealing a very angry monster. Origin prepared himself to dodge his attacks but noticed something. The creature struggled to get lose from the vines of the tree.

Origin grinned, an idea weaving its way into his mind.

"Hey tiki! What's the matter! Can't handle a measly dragon!"

The monster growled and Origin ran off. He took chase and followed him into deeper in the forest. After a few minutes of running, he lost the dragon. He spun his head to find him but only saw a shadowy figure with something similar to rope before passing out.

Origin watched as the monster dangled on a vine. It was tied around his waist and it was completely unconscious. Now, he had to find the camp. He tried stepping away but froze in place.

He felt something tug at the back of his mind. Telling him to finish it and that it would feel good. Amazing even. He tried to scream for it to stop but his scales turned dark and his eyes went white. He levitated off the ground and a loud bang went off.

His body descended back to the ground and a smirk traced his black scales. He turned to the monster, who was awoken by his loud transformation.

It screeched, trying to fly away or do anything to escape. Origin opened his maw and it revealed some sort of dark energy. It became bigger and bigger until it was filling his entire mouth. The creature closed its eyes, awaiting its inevitable death.

The bushes rustled and Origin's energy instantly faded. Legend stumbled from the bushes and fell to the ground. His wounds leaked blood and his face was covered in scars. His scales quickly turned back to purple and he rushed to his side.

He touched Legend and sighed in relief when it was still warm. He was barely breathing but he will live.

Origin turned his head back to the tied up monster and saw that it flinched in fear. What happened? He could barely remember it but he knew he terrified it. It was probably very frightening and no one should have live through that.

He approached the monster and it closed his eyes again, hoping that it would be over quick. It waited and waited but nothing came. It heard the sound of tearing and saw that Origin was cutting the vines loose.

The vines came off and it took a defensive stance. It watched Origin for any sudden attacks but he didn't move. It shouldn't let its guard down in case this guy would transform at any moment. There is no telling what he could do.

"Sorry. I guess" Origin said and the monster's eyes grew wide in surprise, "I'm not really good with apologies. So I'll just say I won't bother you anymore."

The monster just stared as Origin picked up Legend's battered body. It watched Origin struggle leave without stopping him or saying a word.

Only a few minutes passed since he fought the monster and Origin was already annoyed by this forest. He hated to admit it but he was lost.

Out of nowhere, apes jumped from the trees and surrounded Origin. Origin dropped Legend behind him and took a fighting stance. Legend was in no condition to fight so he had to fight them all by himself.

The apes got closer and Origin had flames coming from his mouth.

Time to fight.

Charles sighed, he couldn't believe how tiring potion making could be.

When Origin left for his mission, Charles was left all alone to make potions for the cheetahs. It was easy for the first five hundred potions but after making two thousand, it became much more of an nuisance.

Maybe a few minutes outside couldn't hurt. He exited the brewing hut and saw most cheetahs waving at him. This was probably because of how much potions he has given them. He entered the hut and saw that Prowlus was focused on the map.

"Hey."

Prowlus jumped at the sound of the voice and pointed his spear at where the voice came from. He realized that it was Charles and he lowered the spear. He growled, "You almost got yourself killed."

"I'm sorry?" Charles said, tilting his head to the side. It was weird how Prowlus didn't apologize back but he let that slide.

"Anyways," Prowlus changed the subject, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed a break from making potions." Charles said, letting out a huge groan, "Spent four hours making potions for your people."

Prowlus gave a light smile, "I guess I could give you a reward."

"Reward?" Charles said, his eyes growing wide. That would be deeply appreciated after the long sessions of work.

Prowlus's smile turned into a full on grin and he lead him outside.

"What reward is this!"

Charles dodged another attack from a spear by the tip of his green scale. Prowlus kept on trying to stab him with his spear and he successfully dodged each blow. They were both in the training grounds and no one was around.

"To test your strength!" Prowlus continued his stabbing spree.

Charles growled and his claws started glowing green. The spear turned to a wooden circle and Prowlus yelped in surprise. He fell to his knees and he took many short breaths.

Prowlus stared at him and asked, "How did you do that?"

Charles huffed, "M-magic Crafter."

"What?"

"I'm a Magic Crafter." Charles tried to be more concise and stand, "I can bend the laws of physics but-" he grunted, "takes a lot of energy."

"Is there anything else you can do?"

"Not much." Charles said, bringing out a potion. He drank it and he got right back on his feet, "Only turn objects into shapes."

A cheetah guard ran by before Prowlus could ask anything else. He sweated bullets and his paws were on his knees.

Prowlus growled, "What is it?"

"It's- the other- dragon." the cheetah said between huffs, "He's injured."

Charles reacted first and ran towards the gate as fast as his legs could take him. He arrived at the gate and froze in place. Origin had several gashed and was holding Legend on his shoulders. His scratched up face managed to make a small smile before he fell to one knee

Prowlus saw this and called for help. Origin saw many cheetahs surround him and everything went dark.

Legend shot straight up and saw that he was in a white room. Beds were placed beside each other and had tables on each side. He groaned as a sudden surge of pain went to his head.

"Oh good! You're awake!"

He covered his ears and said, "Too... loud."

"Oh sorry." Legend turned around and saw that voice came from Charles.

Charles was leaning on a bed for support and his gaze lead to one of the bed. Legend followed his gaze and he could feel his heart freeze. Origin was lying in the bed and was wrapped in bandages. His breaths were low and shallow and he wasn't moving.

Legend tried to say something but all he could do is stare. Charles saw his look, "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"H-how?" Legend choked out.

"I-I..." Charles eyes drifted downward, "Remember the potion I gave?"

Legend nodded, "Yeah, everything went black afterwards."

"You went a bit crazy." Charles still refused to look Legend in the eyes, "So we followed you all the way here." 

Legend tilted his head, "Where?"

"Avalar." Charles said, Legend's eyes grew wide and he corrected himself, "Imagination Avalar."

Legend frowned, it was too good to be true. He turned to Origin and said, "That still doesn't explain him."

"One of the cheetahs told me, that he went into the Twilight Forest." Charles took another look at Origin, "He probably found you injured and he..."

The whole room fell to silence and Legend connected the dots himself. He had risked his life just to save him. A total stranger which he didn't owe anything to.

"I-I've got to go." Charles got up and refused to look Legend in the eyes, "I just- need to make more potions."

The door slammed shut, leaving Legend alone with Origin. Legend felt overwhelming guilt wash over him. Although he knew it was not his fault, he couldn't help but feel slightly responsible.


End file.
